Wounded Hearts
by LittleJessy
Summary: Itachi se apaixona por uma mulher, que para ele, é um amor de pessoa. Mas o que ela realmente quer é o seu dinheiro e o enganar. Mas ela não sabia que depois de todo seu plano executado, o irmão de Itachi, Sasuke, iria buscar vingança. Fanfic também postada no Social Spirit por mim mesma sem plágio.


Itachi, um dos herdeiros Uchiha. Após a morte de seus pais tomou posse e tornou-se dono de algumas propriedades, os bens materiais que possuíam foram divididos em igualdade com seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Sasuke nunca gostou de assumir lideranças, ou ficar a frente de negócios, era jovem e preferia curtir a vida do que se preocupar com dívidas e contas a serem quitadas.

O que Itachi não contava era que a mulher que ele mais amava e que iria se casar o trairia com outro e seria uma mulher mesquinha e ardilosa o roubando e abortando o bebê que estava esperando, talvez nem sendo dele. Sua vida virou um inferno quando soube toda a mentira contada a ele.

Sim, ela era muito esperta e só pensava em dinheiro, se Itachi não fosse tão bobo, ele nunca teria caído em sua armadilha. Como podia, uma pessoa, dizer amar a outra à traindo e brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas mais próximas.

Pena que ela nunca pensaria que Sasuke, o irmão do homem com quem ela brincou e arrancou seu dinheiro, fosse querer vingança ao que ela causou a Itachi. Esperta, mas medrosa... Seria bom colocar a culpa em outra pessoa e sair em pune.

E a fraqueza de Sasuke, foi descobrir, que sua vingança, não seria realizada com total sucesso, porque a paixão pode aparecer a qualquer instante... Até mesmo se apaixonar pela mulher que pensava que fosse a culpada pela tramóia de roubar seu irmão e fazer o mesmo até...

Bem, a mentira é sempre esclarecida! Cedo... Ou tarde. Não importa quando, como, nem onde. Pessoas mentirosas nunca se dão bem para sempre.

Itachi sempre foi um homem muito amoroso, desde pequeno, cuidava do irmão menor e sempre brincavam juntos. Seu pai não era muito presente, já que sendo líder do clã onde eles moravam, era difícil ter um pouco de paz e paciência. No final da tarde o homem sempre estava cansado demais para brincar com os meninos ou lhes dar atenção. Ao contrário de sua mãe, que ficava o máximo do tempo possível com eles, e lhes dava amor e muito carinho.

Quando uma doença se alastrou em Mikoto, Itachi sentiu muito a sua falta, mais que Sasuke, já que ele passou mais tempo junto a ela. Logo após ser diagnosticado que Mikoto possuía Leucemia, não se passou mais de um mês, e ela faleceu deixando marido e filhos. Os médicos disseram que a doença foi detectada muito tarde, não havia mais o que ser feito. Com muita tristeza e solidão invadindo seu peito, Fugaku se matou, antes do ato deixou uma carta aos filhos dizendo que ele preferia morrer ao viver sem sua amada.

Itachi nunca entendeu o motivo dele perder a própria vida por amar demais sua esposa.

X

Já se faziam três anos que Mikoto e Fugaku haviam morrido. Itachi já não via mais Sasuke, pois ele mudou de cidade e Itachi continuou cuidando da fazenda, ia muito pouco para a cidade, já que o local onde morava era meio longe de lá, e já Sasuke estava em um dos maiores estados do Japão, Tóquio, e Itachi no interior. Sasuke, prefere o movimento, baladas e fervos aqui e ali, já Itachi prefere a quietude, sossego e tranquilidade.

Um dia calmo, mas para ele estava bem agitado. Ele teria de ir a uma cidade próxima para a compra e venda de alguns produtos produzidos em sua fazenda, viajou quilômetros de distância, muitas horas em seu carro. Queria não demorar muito para seus afazeres e voltar para a cidade natal.

Chegando a cidade negociou algumas cabeças de gado e ovelhas, para um grande proprietário de um restaurante renomado. Esse era o maior restaurante da cidade de Osaka.

X

O dia chegou ao fim rapidamente e Itachi decidiu que iria esperar amanhecer para voltar a cidade. À noite decidiu jantar no mesmo restaurante em que havia negociado com o dono. Chegou lá e se sentou em uma mesa privilegiada e com uma vista maravilhosa. Fez seu pedido, mas logo depois viu uma mulher que o chamou atenção, e ele ficou encantado pela dona dos olhos perolados.

X

Itachi viu aquela moça acompanhada das amigas, ficou observando bem, ela era muito bela e o que mais lhe chamou atenção foram seus olhos. Uma cor exótica um perolado jamais visto por ele. Já havia visto olhos verdes, azuis, castanhos e olhos como os dele mesmo, pretos como se fossem a mais profunda escuridão. Ao olhar para ela parecia tão encantadora. Sua dedução foi de que havia acabado de jantar com as amigas, pois elas já estavam indo embora. Esperou até a moça ficar sozinha, levantou-se e seguiu em direção a perolada, estava suando frio. Se aproximou cada vez mais e logo a garota reparou em si.

— Poderia me sentar aqui? - Itachi perguntou vendo ela o olhar estranhamente.

— Claro! Porque não?! - Ela o respondeu.

— Notei que está sozinha, vi que suas amigas saíram e você ficou. Espera alguém? - Itachi perguntou começando uma conversa saudável entre os dois, se sentou a cadeira a sua frente e arrumou o paletó.

— Sim, elas já foram embora, mas não espero ninguém. - Mentiu, estava esperando um "amigo".

— E então? Como se chama?

— Han... - A moça se enrolou toda e logo olhou para os lados vendo se o tal "amigo" ainda não havia chegado. — Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. - Mentiu novamente. — E você?

— Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. - Quando ela ouviu o som da boca dele dizer Uchiha, foi como se os anjinhos descessem para falar o nome tão desejado de todo o Japão.

O poder Uchiha era tão intenso que não era apenas no Japão que eles eram conhecidos. Possuam filiais em outros países como Austrália, Rússia, Ucrânia, Turquia, Grécia entre outros. A família Uchiha era conhecida por suas extensas fazendas que possuíam uma ótima produção como o café e o arroz além dos animais que sempre estavam em timas condições, como cavalos, ovelhas, gado etc. Mas não era apenas pelas fazendas que os Uchiha eram conhecidos mundialmente, uma das maiores fabricas de cristais do Japão e suas principais filiais citadas acima eram fabricados nada mais nada menos do que pela fabrica de cristais dos Uchiha.

X

Conversa vai, conversa vem, logo Itachi a convidou para ir a outro local, e foi assim que Itachi caiu na lábia da mulher a quem decidiu - e a mesma deixou - a chamar de "Hina", o que realmente não era seu nome. Foram para um local movimentado, uma boate que ficava perto do restaurante. Itachi ia dizer para irem a um lugar mais reservado e tranquilo, para se conhecerem melhor mas decidiu fazer as vontades dela, já que estava muito admirado pela beleza da mulher, entraram e já foram direto para a pista de dança, haviam muitas pessoas ali.  
Claro que Itachi gostava e preferia um lugar calmo, mas as vezes precisava se divertir. Algumas doses de Tequila, Wiski, entre outras bebidas fortes, foram o suficiente para seu corpo e sua mente se desconectarem um do outro. Itachi já havia beijado e agarrado varias vezes a mulher, logo já estavam em uma parte mais separada e escura da boate entre beijos e mais beijos, Itachi retirou a carteira do bolso e de dentro dela, um preservativo, o colocando em seu membro e logo depois o introduzindo na intimidade molhada de "Hinata" que estava virada de costas para ele.

A noite logo acabou para os dois, trocaram o número dos celulares, Itachi a deixou no hotel onde ela estava hospedada que não era o mesmo em que ele estava. Itachi decidiu que iria demorar a voltar para sua cidade, e só voltaria quando "Hinata" volta-se a cidade de onde ela veio. Ela vinha de uma família rica de Kyoto. A família Hyuga era bem conhecida pelas suas fabricas de cerâmicas e porcelanas que possuam em Kyoto e em todo o Japão. Hashi Hyuga era o maior proprietário das empresas, tendo 65% das ações, e os outros 35% eram de seu irmão gêmeo, Hizashi Hyuga. Como Hiashi era o primogênito ele possuía mais ações que o irmão. Eram rígidos em relação a lealdade e crumprimento de palavras e ações. A primogênita de Hiashi seguiria os seus passos, e o filho de Hizashi os passos do pai.

Uma semana se passou desde que Itachi conheceu "Hinata", e ele ainda estava na cidade de Osaka, nem um e nem o outro haviam ido embora. Os encontros entre os dois haviam ficado cada vez mais frequentes, tão frequentes que "Hinata" já dizia estar completamente apaixonada por Itachi, fazendo-o se iludir cada vez mais e mais por ela.

"Hinata" passava a imagem de boazinha para Itachi, sempre o tratando com carinho, respeito e sempre levando em conta a grande admiração que possua por ele. A mulher era uma fingida, dizia estar fazendo uma coisa a Itachi quando ele lhe mandava uma mensagem, e estava fazendo totalmente outra. Se passou mais dias e mais dias, Itachi já estava ali mais de um mês, gastando e dando tudo do bom e do melhor para ela, e claro que ela não havia o contado de sua condição financeira, óbvio, para ganhar objetos caros, colares, pulseiras, relógios, tudo do mais bom gosto escolhido a dedo por Itachi. Pobre homem, não sabia que se relacionar com "Hinata" era mesma coisa que cair em um abismo profundo e nunca mais sair vivo de lá. Varias vezes ela dizia estar ocupada e não poder vê-lo por que estava fazendo o jantar - que isso nunca aconteceria, a não ser em mentiras - e na verdade estar "ocupada" com outro homem.

Itachi voltou para a fazenda ficou lá por dois ou três dias, e voltou novamente para Osaka visita-la. No dia em que fazia um mês que haviam se conhecido, Itachi a pediu em namoro e ela prontamente aceitou, faziam planos até sobre noivado e casamento. Dias antes de "Hinata" descobrir que estava gravida, não sendo filho de Itachi, seu pai, Hiashi a convocou para voltar a Kyoto pois o primo, Neji, havia voltado dos Estados Unidos, após terminar a faculdade. "Hinata" o amava a muito tempo atrás, desde que ele estava no colegial e ela ainda no ensino fundamental por ser três anos mais nova que ele. Teria de voltar para Kyoto, mas como iria deixar Itachi ali? Devia terminar o relacionamento entre os dois antes que Itachi voltasse com a ideia maluca de casamento, mas não sabia como.

Sim, isso mesmo já tinha uma ideia, isso destruiria o pobre coração de Itachi, mas ela não podia fazer nada, não o amava e queria apenas o dinheiro, e já havia conseguido, e muito dinheiro mesmo. Resolveu lhe enviar uma carta, lhe contando todas as barbaridades que havia feito a ele. 


End file.
